


Anniversary

by ellbie



Series: TenSimm Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbie/pseuds/ellbie
Summary: Time flies when you're having fun.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: TenSimm Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906177
Kudos: 45
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Flowers  
> Dialogue prompt: “I told you not to, and you did it anyway.”  
> 

“I _specifically_ said not to, and you did it anyway.”

The Master simpered, pressing a bouquet into the Doctor’s chest. “But I thought you _liked_ meaningless gestures of affection.”

Ignoring the crinkling bow and wilting petals, the Doctor glared at him. “Not ones involving plucking endangered flowers.”

“ _Extinct_ flowers,” he corrected. “And how do you propose celebrating the anniversary of when we started traveling together?”

The Doctor frowned. “It’s only been a week.”

“Has it? Huh. _Feels_ like a year.” He released the flowers, watching the Doctor dip to catch them before they hit the floor. “Anyway, where to next?”

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted[on Tumblr](https://linz33y.tumblr.com/post/626279186982633472/for-this-weeks-dwmasters-fiftieth-masterversary) for week 4 of the @dwmasters Big Bang Mini Event._


End file.
